leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cynthia/Games/Quotes/DP
Eterna City :"Oh, is that a Pokédex? You must be helping Professor Rowan? What's your name? ... OK, hello, . I'll be sure to remember that name! My name is Cynthia. I'm a Trainer just like you. I've been studying Pokémon mythology lately, just out of curiosity. Here in Eterna City, there is a statue of an ancient Pokémon. According to myth, it was an extremely powerful Pokémon. Who knows? You may encounter something like it while you're traveling with your Pokédex. Try using this. It should help you on your way. Remember, the hidden move Cut can be used in the field. It will let you go places that were previously inaccessible to you. That's important for filling up your Pokédex, right? Then luck be with you, young Trainer!" Valor Lakefront :"Oh , hello , long time no see! How is your Pokédex filling up? I came to research the folklore about the lake, but... Well, it doesn't appear as if the lake is open to the public now. Have you heard the folklore about it? They say there is an island inside the lake. And inside that island is a mirage of a Pokémon . No one must enter the chamber of that Pokémon... Oh that's right! i had to talk to you about something else... He's your friend? He's more impatient than energetic, isn't he? So, getting back to what I started saying earlier... Have you seen the group of on ? ::'No': ''"You haven't seen them? By the café on Route 210. ::'Yes': ''"Yes that's right. By the café on Route 210. There is a group of Psyduck huddled with their heads in their, uh, hands...? Anyway, what you should do is use medicine on the Psyduck. You're working on a Pokédex, so it would be worthwhile for you. I went on a big adventure with a Pokédex when I was younger. I hope you meet every kind of Pokémon there is to see. It may help you with the secret of the mirage Pokémon. See you later! :"Oh, good. You used the SecretPotion I gave you. Psyduck are known to suffer from chronic headaches. But no one's been able to figure out what triggers the headaches. Oh yes! Can I ask you a big favor? I want to deliver this Old Charm to my grandma in Celestic Town. I know there are some rare Pokémon between here and Celestic Town, so it will be worth your while to go. ::Yes: "My grandma has this sort of bossy atmosphere about her. I think you'll recognize her right away. Yes, I'm sure you will. She's the elder of Celestic Town. And the location... Look on your Town Map. You can't miss it. Ok, I'm counting on you! See you again on the road! Before battle (first time) :"Have you been keeping well? Thank you for Mt. Coronet. I'm truly grateful. Together, you and your Pokémon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means that you've triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too. The power you learned... I can feel it emanating from you. But that's enough talk. Let's get on with why you're here. As the Pokémon League , I accept your challenge!"'' Before battle (rematch) :"One look at you tells me many things about you. Together, you and your Pokémon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means that you've triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too. The power you learned... I can feel it emanating from you. That's enough talking. Let's get on with why you're here. I, Cynthia, accept your challenge as the Pokémon League Champion! There won't be any letup from me!" After sending out last Pokémon :"I can't remember the last time I was put in a corner like this!" When the last Pokémon is at critical health :"I won't let this end yet! This match is too fun to let it end this easily!" Being defeated :"Just a few moments ago, you were the most powerful challenger. And just now, you became the most powerful of all the Trainers. You are now our newest Champion!"